Paluba, Waldemar
Analiza Matematyczna I * Ćwiczenia trudne, ale bardzo ciekawe. Chociaż pan dr zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma grupę złożoną z JSIMu i zawyżał poziom z premedytacją ;) Analiza Matematyczna I inf. * Z początku nic nie wynosiłem z wykładów poza stertą pokręconych notatek. Jednak z każdymi kolejnymi zajęciami pan Pałuba zdawał się wykazywać poprawę, aż pod koniec drugiego semestru słuchanie go było całkiem przyjemne (nawet o 8.30 rano). No a poza tym to człowiek, który prawie płacze ze szczęścia, kiedy liczy jakąś całkę ;) * Czy zbiory mierzalne, to temat na pierwsze ćwiczenia z Analizy Matematycznej ? * Wykład o 8:30 zdaje się być chaotyczny. Występują błędy w różnych dowodach (przeważnie literówki, pominięcia, aczkolwiek jakże ważne). Plusem tego wykładowcy jest zdecydowanie fakt, że AM z nim jest prosta. * Plusem jest też wielkie zaangażowane. Jest przejęty tym, co mówi. Nie u każdego wykładowcy widzi się taki entuzjazm do tego, co robi. Cieszy się niezmiernie z każdego udowodnionego twierdzenia (a słowa "to pozostawimy bez dowodu" są raczej rzadkie na jego wykładzie) * Można się u niego nauczyć sporo łaciny, ja umiem już: a priori, a posteriori, implicite, explicite, ad infinitum, ergo, ex definitione, deus ex machina, nota bene. Pan Pałuba uwielbia używać takich słów, co dodaje wykładom dużo atrakcyjności. * Ale jak trzeba (raczej semestr II), umie już porzucić dowody a zająć się _przykładami_ , robiąc zadanie od początku do końca. Według mnie bardzo dobry wykładowca. * Mógłby dotrzymywać terminów :/. Za niecały tydzień egzamin, a jeszcze nie sprawdził kolokwiów. * Zwykle coś łapałem przez pierwsze max. pół godziny wykładu, a potem z tępym wzrokiem gapiłem się w tablicę i przepisywałem. W drugim semestrze faktycznie nieco lepiej i udawało mi się czasem pojąć cały wykład od początku do końca. Natomiast wpadanie w głęboki zachwyt przy co lepszych dowodach (oraz towarzysząca temu mimika - to fenomenalne unoszenie brwi :-] ) było ciekawym dodatkiem :-) * Wykłady dość ciekawe, ale bardzo chaotyczne. W czasie jednego dowodu występuje nawet trzykrotna (!) zmiana oznaczeń, po czym dowiadujemy się, że p. Pałuba na następny wykład spróbuje znaleźć związek między oznaczeniami na tablicy a tymi w jego notatkach a na tablicy i dokończy/poprawi dowód. Jeżeli ktoś nie śledzi uważnie dowodów, to może ogarnąć go senność. Pan Pałuba obiecał też na pierwszym wykładzie, że umieści na stronie WWW swoje notatki... Potem na każdym wykładzie mówił, że w następnym tygodniu powinny już być, w końcu na dwa tygodnie przed pierwszym kolokwium powiedział, że nie jest pewien, czy zdąży przed kolokwium. Za 12 godzin jest egzamin, a notatek jak nie było, tak nie ma. * Pan Pałuba posiada rzadką zdolność komplikowania prostych dowodów, ale w sumie jest ok, nie jest ani za trudno ani za łatwo. Mam tylko wrażenie, że nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby zrezygnował z części dowodów faktów, których się potem wcale nie używa na rzecz przykładów, ale to raczej kwestia estetyki. * Pan Pałuba wzbudzał od początku moją niepohamowaną wesołość, kiedy to w czasie wykładu coraz bardziej wczuwał się w temat, dochodząc pod koniec do takiej ekstazy, że można było się zacząć obawiać, czy jego serce to wytrzyma i tym razem.. :) Ogólnie mam do niego bardzo dużą sympatię. Widać, że nie może pojąć, jak ktoś może nie kochać i nie umieć analizy. Daje jednak takie zadania, że z minimalnym zrozumieniem oraz wiadomościami z liceum można spokojnie zdać na 3 bez przemęczania się. Też uważam, że mógłby mniej czasu poświęcać na nikomu niepotrzebne dowody, a więcej się skupić na przykładać i zastosowaniu tych wszystkich kryteriów, wzorów i innych diabłów. Rozczulająca jest Pana Pałuby kompletna nieznajomość obsługi komputera, która sprawiła, że przez cały semestr nie udało mu się udostępnić nam obiecanego skryptu. Jest też dosyć chaotyczny, wprowadza sprzeczne oznaczenia, co często prowadzi do totalnej paniki i odłożenia bieżącego dowodu na przyszły tydzień. * Mnie przez pierwsze trzy wykłady bardzo denerwował, potem również "wzbudzał wesołość" Analiza Matematyczna II inf. * Moim zdaniem wykład prowadzony dużo lepiej niż AM 1i, pewnie dlatego, ze nie było czasu na większość formalizmów i udziwnień. * Jak sie włoży trochę wysiłku, to p. Pałuba nie będzie utrudniał życia. Oceniam bardzo pozytywnie. * Naprawdę niesamowity człowiek, będę do niego miał sentyment. Faktycznie wykład w drugim semestrze sporo lepszy niż w pierwszym, dużo przykładów "z życia wziętych", i delikatne objawy poczucia humoru prowadzącego. Na wykład warto przychodzić choćby dlatego, by sobie poprawić samopoczucie, patrząc na to, jaką radość może sprawiać matematyka. W pierwszym semestrze po całowykładowym dowodzie jakiegoś dzikiego twierdzenia w sali rozległy się oklaski :). Poziom kolokwiów i egzaminów bardzo rozsądny, przy odrobinie szczęścia można zdobyć piątkę i bez egzaminu. * Pan Pałuba raz na dwa-trzy wykłady mówił (cicho) po zrobieniu jakiegoś zadania/przykładu na tablicy: "..takie zadanie może/na pewno pojawi się na egzaminie/kolokwium..". Wystarczyło słuchać a nie spać (chociaż o 8.30 to ciężka sprawa) i dobra ocena gwarantowana, bez znajomości 90% materiału. Pozytywny człowiek, chociaż dydaktyk co najwyżej lekko lepszy niż średnia. Nie zapomnę jak kiedyś po zrobieniu jakiegoś bardziej skomplikowanego dowodu, zakończył go stawiając kropkę na tablicy i łamiąc kredę (co zdarzało mu się często), z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym: "no, no ktos z was tak umie? - nikt mi tu nie podskoczy!".